theringfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Morgan
Anna Morgan is the late wife of ''Richard Morgan'' and the adoptive mother of ''Samara Morgan''. Description Since her desire to have a child was always on her mind, she and her husband Richard tried to have a child, but to no avail. They adopted Samara from some nuns as a baby and raised her. History Anna first was admitted into Eola County Psychiatric Hospital on April 8, 1963. It was there she tried to conceive her first child, with the help of Dr. Klemen. She had a miscarriage, followed by several others from 1963 to 1969, when her and her husband, Richard, left Moesko Island. They return in February 1970, with their daughter Samara. Although her birth certificate states Anna is her biological mother, the Morgans claim that she is adopted and return home to Moesko Island. Not much is known about the next seven years of Anna's life, except that life was hard due to small hauls of fish and harvest. In 1977, Anna confided to the local doctor, Dr. Grasnik, that she was beginning to see horrible images in her head, images that only occurred around Samara. They were referred to Eola County Psychiatric, where Anna was treated and Samara was placed under 24-hour surveillance. In February of 1978, Anna was once again treated for hallucinations and suicidal thoughts. Later that month, Samara is released from the hospital on her father's orders and locked in the barn so she cannot torment Anna anymore. On September 7th, 1978, the Morgan ranch horses were driven mad by Samara's powers and ended up either running off a cliff or drowning themselves, leaving a devastated Anna. Over 27 horses were killed, and the ranch was placed under quarantine, making the Morgans the center of bizarre rumors. On October 15th, Anna was readmitted into Eola County Psychiatric Hospital. She was released on October 20th, and the family headed to Shelter Mountain Inn for a vacation. It is there that Anna suffocated Samara and threw her down into the well, unable to stand her any longer. Horrified by what she had done, Anna committed suicide by jumping off a cliff. Role in the Cursed Videotape In the cursed videotape, it was presumed that Samara's vengeful spirit used Anna as a pawn in spreading the curse and she is one of the disturbing and enigmatic figures that appear throughout the tape. She is also the only figure whose face is clearly seen, which can allude to her role of being the catalyst of the curse and her presence is so prevalent to the point that the other characters believe that the cursed videotape was her creation. Near the beginning of the videotape, Anna is seen combing her hair in the mirror, only to have the mirror telekinetically switched to the other side by Samara, which startles her. Later, Anna is seen tying her hair and looks at the screen, although in reality, she is actually looking at Samara. Near the end of the videotape, a brief clip of her suicide is also seen. In The Ring Two, after Rachel is transported to the cursed videotape's dimension, she is able to jump off the same cliff that appeared on the tape, which was also the place where Anna committed suicide. Gallery Anna.jpg|Anna before Samara's Anna Photo.jpg|link=https://propstore.com/mobile/product/ring-the/anna-morgan-framed-photograph/ The ring anna and samara morgan by roguevincent.gif Anna look to Samara.gif Anna Morgann Fate.gif Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:The Ring Category:The Ring Two Category:Rings